Todo está bien
by Brenkis
Summary: Mi versión del momento en que Bulma y Vegeta se reúnen tras el Torneo del Poder.


Hola, tenía mucho que no me pasaba por aquí, pero la inspiración se presento en forma de guerrero Sayajin. Esta historia se centra en la imagen de Bulma y Vegeta que parece en los créditos del último episodio de Dragon Ball Super al finalizar el Torneo del Poder, pensé que ese momento necesitaba ser contado con más detalle. Sin más espero lo disfruten. Se recomienda discreción ya que contiene escenas de sexo. Todos los derechos de los personajes es propiedad de Akira Toriyama.

* * *

El torneo de la fuerza por fin había terminado, con la victoria del Universo 7 y la restauración de todos los Universos, los Guerreros Z partieron de regreso a su hogar en la Tierra.

Wiss los llevo a todos a la Corporación Cápsula y se permitieron por un momento observar la luz de un nuevo amanecer con la tranquilidad de saber que están a salvo.

Vegeta respiró profundo, sonrió discretamente y sin mencionar palabra abandonó aquella terraza para dirigirse al interior. Los demás lo observaron irse y compartieron miradas cómplices.

-¡Nos vemos luego Vegeta!- le gritó Goku, agitando una mano despidiéndose de él.

Vegeta ni se inmutó al escucharlo y siguió caminando con más prisa, deseaba tanto ver a su familia, sabía que su hijo se encontraba en la isla de No. 17 así que más tarde se reuniría con él, por ahora su urgencia era ver a sus mujeres, tenerlas de nuevo en sus brazos, su pequeña bebé, con todo el ajetreo de la búsqueda y preparación del equipo del Universo 7, apenas si había tenido tiempo de disfrutarla desde su nacimiento, estaba ansioso. Se introdujo a la habitación y se acercó a la pequeña cuna junto a la ventana, su princesa dormitaba envuelta en una manta pero despertó al sentir la presencia de su padre, él la miró fijo a sus bellos ojitos azules y sonrió, Bra le devolvió la sonrisa a la vez que hacía movimientos enérgicos con la intención de ser cargada, Vegeta ni siquiera lo dudo, la tomó en sus brazos y borró su sonrisa, se dedicó a contemplarla, estaba tan concentrado en ella que no se percató de que Bulma había llegado a la habitación, estuvo a punto de gritar su nombre pero se detuvo al escucharlo hablar. -Estás a salvo pequeña, fue difícil para mí no pensar en ustedes durante el torneo, tu hermano, tu madre y tú fueron mi fuerza, por un momento creí que los perdería. -Bulma escuchaba su confesión apenas conteniendo la emoción y las lágrimas. -Pero luché hasta el final y aunque yo no fui el ganador absoluto, se que mi esfuerzo fue parte de la Victoria, te prometo que seguiré entrenando para ser más fuerte, ya no me interesa si nunca logro superar al idiota de Kakarotto, mi deber es con ustedes.- Su bebé lo observaba atenta y emitió una risita que alegró a su padre. -Vamos, debemos buscar a tu histérica madre, seguramente está preocupada.- Le dijo mientras se giraba aún sin percatarse de la presencia de su esposa, al verla se quedó estático, vio que ella lloraba en silencio y tuvo miedo de que lo hubiera escuchado, a pesar de los años y la enorme confianza que le tenía a su mujer, aún le costaba expresar sus sentimientos tan abiertamente, con su bebé no había problema pues ella aún no era capaz de comprender todo, pero Bulma… -¿Mujer cuanto tiempo llevas ahí?- Le preguntó con sus mejillas totalmente rojas y una expresión de falso enojo en el rostro. Bulma no contestó, corrió directamente a sus brazos, ya sin detener el llanto, fue tanta la efusividad que Vegeta apenas tuvo tiempo para reaccionar y sostener a la bebé en un solo brazo para evitar que fuera aplastada entre sus cuerpos, el movimiento brusco alteró a Bra quien de inmediato comenzó a llorar, Vegeta después del impacto inicial solo se quedó quieto mientras ambas mujeres lloraban sin parar, cuando recobro el control, rodeó la cintura de Bulma con su brazo libre y las estrechó a ambas con todo el amor que sentía por ellas.- Vegeta estás a salvo, lo lograron, lo lograste, estaba tan preocupada por ti.- Dijo Bulma con la voz amortiguada al estar hundida en el pecho de su esposo, pero él la escuchó perfectamente, de nuevo una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, sentía una gran paz al escuchar esas palabras, con la voz más calmada le dijo.- Ya tranquilízate mujer, todo ha salido bien, debes controlarte o Bra seguirá llorando.- Bulma cesó el llanto poco a poco mientras se apartaba con lentitud de él, pero sin soltarlo completamente, miró a su bebé que ya había parado de llorar y con un gesto le indico a Vegeta que se la entregara, él así lo hizo y al tener libre su brazo izquierdo dirigió su mano al rostro de la mujer para limpiar sus lágrimas. -¿Los demás ya se han ido?- Preguntó Bulma ya más tranquila. -No se, ni me importa, que sea suficiente saber que todos hemos regresado a salvo.- Le respondió con el tono un poco gruñón, Bulma giró los ojos pero le dedico una sonrisa de resignación.- De acuerdo, estoy completamente feliz con saber que tu estas aquí, sano y salvo a mi lado.- Él la miró con él rostro serio, ella prosiguió.- Vamos debes estar cansado y hambriento, te prepararé un baño para que relajes tu cuerpo y después iremos a comer.- Vegeta asintió mientras se sentaba en la cama, pero vio que ella se dirigía a la salida. -¿A dónde demonios vas? Creí que me prepararías un baño.- Le reprochó con una pizca de burla. -Voy a dejar a Bra con mi mamá, así podré encargarme de ti sin interrupciones.- Le respondió ella coqueta, giró su rostro para guiñarle un ojo y después abandonó la habitación. Vegeta se sonrojó un poco y no pudo evitar sonreír, su mujer siempre lograba erizarle piel solo con esos comentarios. Se descalzó las botas mientras la esperaba, se recostó y cerró los ojos, seguramente su mujer lo abordaría con un millón de preguntas sobre el torneo y el baño era una excusa para relajarlo al punto de que él no podría negarle ninguna respuesta, suspiró cansado.

Bulma volvió a la habitación y lo miró en la cama completamente indefenso, la urgencia por verlo volver con vida era tanta que ahora que lo tenía ahí frente a ella apenas pudo contener el impulso de saltarle encima y hacerle el amor desesperadamente, pero no, debía ser paciente, eso vendría más tarde, solo quería consentirlo y hacerlo sentir como un príncipe se merece. Se quitó la bata de trabajo que llevaba puesta y entró al cuarto de baño, se aproximó a la tina, abrió la llave del agua caliente, después se dirigió al armario para sacar algunas sales y lociones para aromatizar la estancia, regresó a la tina y se sentó en una orilla mientras vertía el contenido de los frascos. Vegeta al escuchar el sonido del agua, abrió los ojos, había hecho un gran esfuerzo para no quedarse dormido, se levantó de la cama y dirigió sus pasos para reunirse con ella.- ¿Estás listo, mi amor?- Le dijo Bulma sin mirarlo, Vegeta se sobresaltó un poco al escucharla, tenía una urgencia extrema por tomarla en sus brazos y llevarla a la cama, había sido tanta la desesperación durante el torneo que solo quería hacerle el amor salvajemente, el baño bien podría irse al diablo, pero no, debía ser paciente, él mejor que nadie sabía que la paciencia traía consigo mejores resultados, así que trató de serenar su cuerpo, en especial cierta parte de su anatomía que siempre se encendía cuando estaba con su mujer a solas; se aproximó a la tina, se colocó justo detrás de Bulma apenas rozando su cuerpo, adoptó su pose típica de brazos cruzados y le dijo con tono burlón. -Yo siempre estoy listo mujer, ya deberías saberlo.- Ella se giró hacia él, lo miró suspicaz y respondió.- Sí, ya lo se, eso me encanta.- Sin levantarse de donde estaba acercó sus manos a los costados del saiyajin, con lentitud las deslizó hasta posarlas en sus caderas justo en el límite de lo que quedó de su traje de batalla, siempre había estado encantada con el perfecto y esculpido cuerpo de su esposo, jamás se cansaba de admirarlo y ahora con el resultado de tanto entrenamiento lo encontraba más delicioso que nunca. Vegeta contuvo la respiración al sentir sus manos sobre su piel y cerró los ojos cuando sintió que comenzaba a bajar sus pantalones, o lo que quedaba de ellos, tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo enorme para que su miembro no lo dejara en evidencia, fue casi imposible pero se concentró solo en sentir al máximo las atenciones que Bulma le dedicaba, ella le hizo un ademán para indicarle que tomará asiento en la tina y así poder quitar su ropa por completo, una vez que lo tuvo completamente desnudo frente a ella, mordió sus labios seductora y lo recorrió con la mirada de abajo hacia arriba, Vegeta tragó saliva con dificultad al ver ese gesto y sin aguantar más la tomó de la cintura, la aproximó a su cuerpo y la beso con toda la pasión contenida, ella no hizo nada por detenerlo también estaba ansiosa por sentirlo, rodeó su cuello con sus brazos y hundió sus dedos en el espeso cabello del hombre, él deslizó sus manos por sus caderas y apretó el trasero de su mujer para sentirla más cerca si era posible. Bulma sentía como el miembro de Vegeta se endurecía contra su vientre y esa fue su señal para detener el sensual beso, le dió un par de pequeños besos y separándose ligeramente de él le dijo. -Despacio mi príncipe, tenemos todo el día para esto, permíteme consentirte un poco más antes de pasar al platillo principal.- Vegeta suspiró con dificultad pero asintió. -Dime que tengo que hacer.- Le respondió él con resignación, ella le dió un beso en la frente y le indicó que se metiera a la tina, él así lo hizo, se recargo en un extremo, puso ambos brazos detrás de su cabeza y esperó atento por lo siguiente, Bulma se paró a un lado de la tina y despacio comenzó a desprenderse de su ropa ante la ardiente mirada del hombre, una vez desnuda se dirigió a la parte donde Vegeta tenía su cabeza recargada y tomándolo del mentón lo guió para fundirse en un delicioso beso invertido que no hizo más que excitarlo aún más si era posible, él podía sentir en el dorso de sus manos cruzadas la exquisita textura de la piel de los senos de su mujer, desenredo sus dedos para poder acariciarlos con más libertad y ahogó en sus labios el pequeño gemido que ella dejó escapar al sentir sus manos traviesas, él interrumpió el beso para exigirle. -Vamos mujer, ya basta juegos, entra conmigo ahora.- Bulma acarició con ternura el rostro del hombre y sonrió al verlo tan necesitado, decidió cumplir la petición del saiyajin y entró con cuidado a la bañera sentándose a horcajadas en las piernas del hombre, sin esperar un segundo él la tomó de la cintura y la pego a su cuerpo con urgencia para seguir besándola, sus labios, su cuello, la levantó ligeramente para poder besar por fin sus deliciosos pechos, lamía despacio uno mientras que apretaba el otro con su mano, Bulma se aferró a su cabello para soportar las intensas caricias, soltando leves gemidos y uno que otro grito cuando sentía las ligeras mordidas que le brindaba su amante, con esfuerzo sobrehumano consiguió hallar su voz para pedirle entre gemidos que se detuviera. -Por... aah.. favor Vegeta… aah.. se supone que… aah.. soy yo la que debe consentirte aaaaaah.- Gritó al sentir una mordida un poco más ruda, él poco le hizo caso, estaba muy concentrado en succionar y morder los pechos de su mujer como para detenerse, pero Bulma se separó un poco a pesar de las quejas del hombre, esto era para él, no podía dejar que él hiciera todo el trabajo, alejó su cuerpo del hombre y se recargó en el otro extremo de la tina, Vegeta iba a protestar pero se detuvo al ver que ella le indicaba con un dedo que se acercara. -No te quejes tanto, te prometo que si me dejas dirigir esto, no te vas a arrepentir.- Le guiñó un ojo, abrió sus piernas y prosiguió. -Ven siéntate aquí y relájate.- Vegeta mitad inseguro mitad excitado, le obedeció y se sentó con cuidado entre sus piernas abiertas, recargó su cabeza en el hombro derecho de Bulma y colocó sus brazos a cada lado de las piernas de ella y le dijo coqueto pero con una pizca de altanería. -Muy bien mujer, ya me tienes aquí, mejor que empieces a hacer algo que me guste o volveré a devorarte.- Ella sintió un estremecimiento entre sus piernas no solo por sus candentes palabras sino porque sentía la piel de Vegeta acariciar su sexo, ahogó un gemido de placer en el cuello de él y le mordió con suavidad el lóbulo de la oreja mientras sus manos comenzaron un lento masaje por los fuertes pectorales del guerrero, acarició con un poco más de presión su bien trabajado abdomen, suspiró despacio al sentirla, no hacían falta más palabras, ella con sus caricias le dió la respuesta que solicitaba, finalmente sintió como su mano izquierda se dirigía a su muy endurecido miembro para rozarlo levemente con la punta de sus dedos, Vegeta dejó escapar un leve ronroneo y por instinto apretó con fuerza los muslos de la mujer ante su atrevido movimiento, ella soltó un leve gemido mezclado con una risita burlona, mientras que con su mano derecha le acariciaba el cabello, su otra mano se aferró por completo al pene de su hombre y comenzó una vez más con la lenta tortura, lo apretaba con fuerza, deslizaba su caricia desde la base hasta la punta donde giraba lentamente, a Vegeta cada vez se le hacía más difícil contener sus gemidos y al notarlo Bulma le susurró al oído. -No te contengas mi amor, estamos solos tu y yo, no hay nadie más en la casa, así que sientete libre de gritar tu placer, además apenas estamos comenzando.- Al decir esto apretó suave pero con firmeza los testículos del hombre, ante la inesperada caricia Vegeta ya no pudo contenerse por más tiempo y emitió un gutural gemido que deleitó el oído de su esposa, intentó con fuerza no venirse en la mano de su mujer, como bien dijo ella, esto apenas iba comenzando no iba a permitir correrse como un adolescente insensato, sostuvo la mano traviesa de su esposa mientras tranquilizaba su respiración, giró su cabeza levemente hacia ella y acarició su mejilla con la punta de la nariz mientras decía con la voz ligeramente agitada. -¡Demonios mujer! Si sigues así vas a matarme y apenas salí con vida del torneo.- Al escucharlo decir eso, su corazón se oprimió un poco, ya había experimentado antes la cruel agonía de perderlo, aún recordaba el vivo dolor que sintió cuando Goku le llevó la noticia de su muerte en la batalla contra Majin Boo, aunque después revivió con la ayuda de las esferas del dragón y porqué no decirlo, también gracias a su inteligente estrategia, escuchar su voz al solicitar el apoyo de los humanos con todo y su poco tacto para hacerlo, saber que estaba vivo y cuando lo vió regresar al templo de Kamisama fue un momento de mucha alegría, tuvo que ser muy discreta para no incomodarlo frente a los demás, pero ya en el intimidad pudo sentirlo más vivo que nunca y que por fin su faceta de villanía era cosa del pasado. Ahora una vez más tuvo que enfrentarse a la posibilidad de perderlo y esta vez para siempre pues su derrota en conjunto con los demás guerreros del Universo 7 implicaba la desaparición de todos en el, ella ya había vivido su vida, pero sus hijos, Trunks con apenas nueve años y su recién nacida Bra, no era para nada justo, todo a causa de la idiotez de Goku y los caprichos de Zenosama por ver a todos los Universos luchar entre sí, no, definitivamente tenerlo en sus brazos con vida y por ende el Universo a salvo, era una dicha enorme. Se permitió liberar unas cuantas lágrimas y rodear su pecho con fuerza, recargo su barbilla en su hombro y se quedó contemplando a la nada. Vegeta notó que su mujer se había quedado sumida en sus pensamientos, no supo identificar la razón del porqué se había distraído de esa manera, en la niebla de su placer recordó haber dicho algo, pero no estaba seguro de si eso era lo que le había afectado, rodeó sus manos con las suyas he intentó llamar su atención. -Bulma… ¿Qué sucede?- Ella se sobresaltó un poco mientras salía del trance, vió que él la miraba fijamente y con una pizca de preocupación en sus ojos, se golpeó mentalmente por haber ocasionado que se distrajeran de su hermosa actividad, así que ignorando sus lágrimas, le regaló un beso lleno de amor que el príncipe aceptó sin dudarlo, pero lo interrumpió unos segundos después con delicadeza para interrogarla. -No quieras evitar mi pregunta besándome y no es que me moleste- Le dió un pequeño beso en la nariz y continuó. -Pero quiero saber, ¿Por qué te detuviste y comenzaste a llorar?.- Ahora fue el turno de ella de besar su nariz y respondió. -No te preocupes mi príncipe, es solo que al escuchar lo que dijiste sobre que apenas volviste con vida me hizo recordar el pasado donde por poco te perdí, y pensar que estuve a punto no solo de perderte de manera definitiva, sino también todo lo que hemos conseguido juntos, nuestro hogar, nuestros hijos, nuestro amor…- Vegeta la interrumpió. -¡NO!- Incorporándose con rapidez, se giró para encararla y la tomó con firmeza de los hombros pero cuidando de no dañarla. -No digas eso. No quiero que vuelvas siquiera a pensar en eso, si, es verdad, estuvimos a punto de desaparecer, pero yo no lo hubiera permitido, habría sido capaz de enfrentar al mismo Zenosama con tal de salvar tu vida y la de nuestros hijos, pero... - Hizo una breve pausa para tomar aire y darse valor para continuar su confesión. -Si a pesar de todo, hubiéramos sido vencidos, te juro que nuestro amor habría de permanecer intacto, Bulma…- Llevó sus manos desde los hombros de ella hasta sus mejillas. -Se que has sufrido mucho a mi lado, que me costó mucho aceptar la vida que tengo ahora contigo, pero después de todo lo que hemos superado juntos, ya sin temor en mi corazón te digo que…- Cerró los ojos y respiró profundo. -Te amo Bulma, creo que he sido tuyo desde el primer momento en que nos conocimos y seguirás siendo mía incluso si el universo desaparece.- Bulma apenas podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, aquí estaba, el hombre de su vida por fin declarando su amor por ella sin sombra de duda, tomó su rostro entre sus manos, lo jaló hacia ella y ambos se fundieron en un poderoso beso sellando así su amor inmortal. -Te amo tanto Vegeta, me siento tan dichosa de tenerte aquí conmigo, te prometo lo mismo, nuestro amor será infinito.- Volvieron a besarse, Bulma rodeo su cuello con sus brazos y él la estrechó fuerte contra su cuerpo, deslizando sus manos por toda su espalda. Poco a poco bajaron la intensidad de sus besos y ella llevó sus labios a su oído para decirle. -Sabes Vegeta creo que aún tenemos asuntos pendientes.- Le guiño un ojo, le dió un corto beso en los labios y le pidió que se sentara de nuevo pero esta vez al centro de la tina, él lo hizo sin mayor queja y ella se colocó a su espalda, tomó la regadera de mano, mojó su cabello con delicadeza y se dedicó a darle el baño que le había prometido, una vez que el hombre quedó aseado por completo ella salió de la bañera, buscó un par de toallas en el armario, se colocó una y le ofreció la otra a él para que secara su cuerpo, ambos salieron del cuarto de baño y se dirigieron a la habitación, Bulma le pidió que se sentara en la cama y se colocó a su espalda para poder secar su cabello, una vez que tomó su forma natural, se dispuso a repartir pequeños besos en su cuello y sus hombros, Vegeta disfrutaba en silencio de sus caricias, su mujer le pidió que se acostara de espaldas en la cama y se quitara la toalla que había atado a su cintura, una vez acomodado, ella se quitó la propia toalla y se colocó a horcajadas a la altura de su cadera, él llevó sus ansiosas manos a la cintura de su mujer, pero no se detuvo ahí, acarició sus piernas, y todo lo que estaba a su alcance, ella hizo lo mismo, acarició el amplio pecho del guerrero, sus brazos y finalmente se recostó sobre él para besar sus exquisitos labios con pasión, Vegeta no dejaba de acariciar su espalda con un poco de fuerza, sentía una necesidad enorme por ella como si quisiera fundir su cuerpo al suyo, Bulma sentía la lengua de su amante acariciar su labio inferior pidiendo permiso para invadir su boca, ella aceptó gustosa y la acarició con la suya propia, el beso se hacía cada vez más intenso, comenzó a sentir como la virilidad de Vegeta volvía a ponerse dura en medio de sus glúteos y esto inmediatamente le dió una idea para continuar recompensando a su hombre, con delicadeza rompió el beso, Vegeta estuvo a punto de protestar pero ella colocó un dedo en sus labios, lentamente inició un camino de besos, comenzando desde su cuello, bajando por su pecho, su perfecto abdomen, dió un par de besos a los huesos de su cadera y finalmente llegó a su ansiado destino, Vegeta respiraba con dificultad, estaba encantado ya que pocas veces su mujer le brindaba esas atenciones y no por falta de ganas de ella, sino que él era muy entregado en la intimidad, disfrutaba mucho darle placer a su esposa y eso lo distraía de pedirle la acción de vuelta, cosa que a Bulma le encantaba, sin embargo ella también adoraba enfocarse en el placer de su amante y en este momento eso era su misión principal, al llegar a su pene que ya la esperaba más que listo, puso ambas manos en sus caderas y acercó sus labios para besar su erección, poco a poco aumentó la intensidad, con intensos lametones, lo introdujo de lleno en su boca y aceleró el movimiento de su cabeza, Vegeta estaba en la gloria, comenzó a sentir una conocida presión en su vientre y de nuevo detuvo la deliciosa actividad de su mujer. -Espera Bulma… aaah... aunque estoy disfrutando en extremo de tus exquisitas caricias... no quiero terminar aún.- Ella lo interrumpió. -Hazlo, Vegeta, amor puedes permitir relajarte, tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo, puedes liberar tu placer cuantas veces quieras, les he pedido a mis padres que cuiden a Bra y los tres permanecerán fuera de casa por el resto del día si eso es lo que te preocupa, a menos que sea algo más…- Él se incorporó despacio y la acomodó de nuevo sobre su cuerpo. -No sabía que lo tenías todo planeado mujer vulgar, no estoy preocupado por eso en realidad, hemos hecho cosas más arriesgadas estando tus padres en casa o incluso esos molestos insectos amigos tuyos.- Ella le dió un ligero golpe en el brazo al escucharlo y sonrió divertida. -Supongo que no estoy acostumbrado a ser yo el centro de atención de nuestros encuentros, me es mucho más grato brindarte placer y venirme a la par contigo.- Admitió con la mejillas ligeramente rojas. Bulma se enterneció al escucharlo, se recostó a un lado de él para trazar leves caricias en su abdomen, dirigiendo hacia abajo su mano traviesa y respondió con voz seductora para encenderlo más. -De acuerdo, en ese caso dejaré que decidas, quieres que continúe donde me quedé…- Sujetó de repente su pene con fuerza, lo que ocasionó un estremecimiento en el cuerpo del hombre. -...O si darme placer es lo que deseas, estoy a tu entera disposición mi príncipe.- Vegeta por un momento no supo qué hacer, se moría de ganas de besar el cuerpo entero de su esposa, pero también sentía una extraña necesidad de que ella continuara con su traviesa actividad, finalmente optó por dejarse llevar, después de todo ella tenía razón, les sobraba tiempo para amarse, por qué negarse el placer de sentir los audaces labios de Bulma recorrer su cuerpo, respiró profundo, volvió a acomodarse, colocó las manos detrás de su cabeza y dijo. -De acuerdo mujer, tú ganas, haz conmigo lo que quieras.- A Bulma le brillaron los ojos al escucharlo y sin perder más tiempo se posicionó de nuevo entre sus piernas y reanudó su placentera labor, escuchar los roncos gemidos de su hombre la motivaba y aumentó la velocidad de sus caricias y succiones, finalmente Vegeta no pudo contenerse por más tiempo, liberó un potente rugido a la vez que gritaba el nombre de su mujer, ella lo acariciaba un poco más lento hasta que lo vió expulsar la última gota de su orgasmo. Cuando logró calmar su respiración, abrió los ojos y se topó con la visión más exquisita, Bulma se relamía los dedos limpiando los restos del delicioso placer que había provocado en él, le hizo una seña con su mano para invitarla a posicionarse sobre él, ella obediente se sentó en su cadera, pero él le indicó que no era ahí donde la quería, la tomó de la cintura con sus fuertes manos, la colocó sentada sobre su rostro, puso las manos en sus nalgas y de inmediato comenzó a lamer el sexo de su esposa, cosa que provocó un escalofrío en Bulma que le recorrió la espalda, nunca le había brindado placer en esta posición pero no se quejaba en absoluto, se sostuvo con firmeza del cabecero de la cama y se dedicó a disfrutar de las caricias que su hombre le ofrecía, mientras vocalizaba su excitación. -Ooh Vegeta si… aah... eres increible.- Su amante aceleró extasiado el movimiento de su lengua y unos minutos después la mujer llegó al orgasmo gritando su nombre. Bulma tranquilizó su respiración despacio mientras se movía para acomodarse junto al cuerpo de su amante, lo besó enseguida, Vegeta tomó una de sus manos y la dirigió a través de su cuerpo hasta llegar a su miembro endurecido una vez más y le dijo en voz baja. -Ya estoy listo para hacerte mía.- A Bulma se le erizó la piel al escucharlo y sujetó con firmeza la erección de su esposo. -¿Qué estás esperando entonces?.- Le respondió altanera sólo para provocarlo, él enarcó una ceja y contestó. -Parece ser que aún no aprendes a tratarme con respeto, voy a tener que castigarte mujer grosera.- Se levantó, la colocó de rodillas de espaldas a él y le propinó una nalgada que hizo a Bulma gritar de dolor y placer, él volvió a hacerlo un par de veces más, después tomó su miembro, lo colocó despacio en la entrada de su mujer y con lentitud comenzó a penetrarla sin detenerse hasta que entró de lleno en ella, ambos gimieron al unísono al sentirse unidos por fin, Vegeta comenzó a moverse a un ritmo lento dándose el placer de sentir cada centímetro de su interior y ella solo disfrutaba de la deliciosa sensación de tenerlo dentro, despacio le indicó a su mujer que se recostara en la cama y sin salir de ella se colocó sobre sus piernas para seguir su caliente tortura, la penetración se hizo más profunda y apretada, Vegeta se inclinó hacia ella para lamer su espalda, besar sus hombros y dar pequeños mordiscos en su cuello, deslizó sus inquietas manos por debajo de su cuerpo y así poder acariciar esos pechos que lo enloquecía y habló en su oído. -Aah… Bulma… eres perfecta… aah… yo siempre… voy a volver a ti… aah... pase lo que pase.- Chupo con suavidad el lóbulo de su oreja y aceleró el ritmo de sus embestidas, Bulma al escuchar sus palabras y al sentir los rápidos movimientos llegó de nuevo al orgasmo gritando con fuerza el nombre de su amante. -Vegetaaaaa…- Ambos se desplomaron sobre la cama, cuando calmó un poco su respiración él salió de ella con cuidado y se recostó a su lado acariciando con delicadeza su espalda, Bulma se giró despacio, se abrazó a él con fuerza recargando la cabeza en su pecho y entrelazando sus piernas. Poco a poco su respiración y sus corazones se normalizaron, Bulma deslizaba su mano en el pecho de Vegeta mientras que él tenía una mano detrás de su cabeza, con la otra le acariciaba la espalda y cerró los ojos sintiéndose satisfecho y en paz.

Después de unos minutos de profundo silencio, el estómago de Vegeta emitió un sonoro rugido que llamó la atención de Bulma, tenía tantas preguntas que hacerle, sobre todo acerca de una extraña sensación que sintió en su ausencia, pero no quería incomodarlo, decidió que lo mejor era esperar hasta mañana, se movió lentamente separando sus cuerpos, beso la mejilla del hombre y le dijo. -Ya veo que estás hambriento, vamos a la cocina tengo un banquete especial que está esperándote.- Vegeta parpadeo un poco alejando el sueño que lo invadía, la semilla del ermitaño que le dieron cuando cayó en las gradas había aliviado sus heridas y devuelto parte de su energía, sin embargo la frustración al saberse derrotado, la tensión al ver que Kakarotto estuvo a punto de perder y por último las placenteras actividades con Bulma lo tenían exhausto, solo tenía deseos de dormir, pero un segundo rugido en su estómago le demostró que el hambre que sentía era aún mayor, a Bulma se le escapó una pequeña risa mezcla de gracia y ternura lo cual ocasionó que las mejillas del hombre se tornaran rojas, frunció el ceño y con voz cansada le respondió. -De acuerdo mujer, espero que ese banquete compense la constante falta de respeto que me tienes.- Se levantó de la cama y entró al baño cerrando la puerta tras de sí, Bulma aprovechó para tomar un poco de ropa ligera para ambos, se colocó unos shorts de pijama y una camisa holgada que dejaba al descubierto uno de sus hombros, Vegeta regresó a la habitación y tomó las prendas que su esposa le ofrecía, ella le dirigió una última mirada a su cuerpo desnudo antes de quedar oculto bajo unos shorts deportivos y una camiseta sin mangas, se acercó a él para rodear su cuello con los brazos sin poder detener las ganas de volver a besarlo, él la recibió en sus brazos, pegándose por completo a su cuerpo y le correspondió sin queja, tras unos segundos se vió obligado a detener el exquisito beso al sentir que se ponía duro de nuevo y le dijo- Vamos ya mujer vulgar, que me muero de hambre y si no me das comida pronto, tendré que comerte a ti.- Y sin decir una palabra más, se dirigió a la salida, ella lo siguió despacio tratando de contener su risa al verlo totalmente sonrojado.

Al llegar a la cocina Vegeta tomó asiento en la mesita que ahí estaba y esperó a que su esposa lo atendiera, ella tomó un par de cápsulas que ya tenía listas y al instante la mesa estaba a rebosar de los platillos favoritos de su esposo, el hombre comenzó a devorar los alimentos con desesperación, Bulma lo contemplaba divertida, a pesar de la velocidad con la que engullía la comida jamás dejaba de lado sus modales de príncipe. Después de devorar el contenido de un par de cápsulas más se sintió satisfecho, agradeció a su esposa y la ayudo un poco con la limpieza, luego ambos se dirigieron hacía la sala, se sentaron uno junto al otro y se quedaron en silencio, observando a la nada. Bulma apenas podía mantenerse firme en su decisión de no cuestionarlo pero Vegeta notó su nerviosismo y curiosidad, la conocía demasiado bien para saber que no se quedaría tranquila a menos que le contará hasta el último detalle de lo que había sucedido en el torneo, decidió no postergar más lo inevitable, emitió un profundo suspiro y habló. -Se que te mueres por saber lo que ocurrió en el torneo, así que adelante haz tus preguntas.- Bulma bajó la mirada avergonzada, su esposo la leía con tanta facilidad, pero entendió que no tenía caso esperar más. -En realidad no tengo preguntas específicas, me gustaría que tu me relataras los hechos tal cual los presenciaste, si no tienes inconveniente en hacerlo de esa forma.- Sus mejillas estaban muy rojas y no entendía porque tenía la sensación de que estaba molestándolo, Vegeta cerró los ojos un momento, respiro despacio y de nuevo los abrió para mirarla fijamente, su rostro no expresaba emoción alguna, finalmente comenzó a hablar. -De acuerdo, el lugar donde se llevó a cabo la batalla, te lo puedo describir como una compleja estructura a la mitad de la nada, el lugar más desolador que haya visto nunca.- Cruzó sus brazos y siguió hablando. -El Gran Sacerdote hizo la presentación de los Universos participantes y sus guerreros, dejó en claro las reglas y el torneo dio comienzo, a pesar de mi experiencia en el campo de batalla debo decir que nunca me había enfrentado a tantos guerreros poderosos a la vez y uno que otro insecto fastidioso que más que fuerza resultaban ser solo un estorbo, poco a poco los guerreros de los distintos Universos fueron cayendo de la plataforma, el idiota de Krilin fue el primero de nuestro equipo en caer. -Hizo una pausa al ver que Bulma se llevaba una mano al rostro como si esto no la sorprendiera, el sonrió y siguió hablando. -El muy idiota se distrajo y un guerrero invisible aprovechó para arrojarlo fuera.- Ella lo interrumpió esta vez sorprendida. -¿Qué dices, un guerrero invisible? ¿Eso estaba permitido?- Ahí estaba el interrogatorio, sonrió resignado, estaba dispuesto a contestar todas y cada una de sus fastidiosas preguntas. -Así es, en realidad lo único que estaba prohibido era volar, a excepción de los guerreros que poseían alas, y asesinar al contrincante. Había toda clase de guerreros con extrañas y fastidiosas técnicas que dificultaban su derrota, pero a pesar de mis quejas, trabajando en equipo fuimos avanzando. El primer universo en quedarse sin guerreros fue el Universo 9, Zenosama los aniquiló sin dejar rastro. -Al escuchar esa parte del relato Bulma sintió un escalofrío en su espalda. -Tengo que admitir que al ver como eran eliminados con esa facilidad, sentí un hueco en el estómago al comprender una vez más la realidad de la situación en la que estábamos metidos, en ese momento mi rencor hacia Kakarotto y Zenosama más un conocido temor, invadieron mi cuerpo, pero no podía quedarme sin hacer nada, aumente mis esfuerzos y seguí luchando. Hubo un momento en el que el maldito infeliz de Frost con ayuda de una maldita chatarra, utilizó una técnica del anciano Roshi en mi contra, logró engañarnos y me capturó en una trampa, pero tal parece que el viejo no solo es fuerte, sabe usar su sabiduría correctamente ya que pudo romper el sello que me tenía atrapado, sin embargo quedó seriamente lastimado tras el ataque de esa sabandija, creo que sabes que no tolero esa clase de artimañas y al verme libre pude deshacerme de la inútil chatarra Magetta, pero el cobarde de Frost usó sus trucos y escapó.- Bulma lo interrumpió de nuevo furiosa. -Que tipo tan desagradable, no cabe duda de que no importa el universo que sea, la raza de Freezer son de lo peor.- Respiró un momento para tranquilizarse, él la observaba divertido. -Pero dime que sucedió con el Maestro Roshi, ¿Pudo seguir luchando?- Vegeta agachó la mirada y continuó hablando. -No, ya había sufrido un ataque que por poco lo mata, Kakarotto logro salvarle la vida, pero el esfuerzo y tras el ataque que Frost, quedó seriamente lastimado por lo que le dije que ya era el momento de retirarse, que yo me encargaría de los demás, admito que ese anciano se ha ganado mi respeto como guerrero. La batalla continuó, los guerreros restantes eran cada vez más difíciles de eliminar, fue necesario incrementar nuestro poder varias veces, yo traté de preservar la mayor energía para el final, pero el estúpido de Kakarotto estaba tan entusiasmado que no midió su fuerza, estuvo a punto de quedar eliminado un par de veces, pero el muy maldito, no se como lo hace siempre logra superar sus propios límites incluso cuando su cuerpo está al borde del colapso, un choque de energías lo llevó a un estado mental de su fuerza que es extremadamente poderoso, se conoce como Ultra Instinto y está por encima del nivel de los dioses de la destrucción, lo detonó un par de veces, sin embargo no fue capaz de controlarlo, además un guerrero muy poderoso del Universo 11 llamado Jiren, complicó bastante las cosas, me sentía tan molesto, intenté conseguirlo yo también pero ese maldito siempre me lleva la delantera, aún así creo que pude averiguar el porqué yo no fui capaz de obtener ese poder y es que es un estado mental de extremo aislamiento, quisiera decir que Kakarotto lo logró porque es un cabeza hueca, pero la realidad es que a pesar de que lucha por su familia y amigos, para él es más importante la batalla, ser siempre el más fuerte, eso le ayudó a concentrarse, y yo, a pesar de todo, siempre tenía mi mente en otra parte.- Bulma sintió que su pecho se comprimía, entendía la frustración de su esposo y era consciente en el fondo de cuales eran las distracciones de Vegeta. -El mocoso Kyabe, el Saiyajin del Universo 6, por poco era eliminado y lo salvé de caer fuera de la plataforma, me desespera mucho la admiración que me tiene, eso lo hace débil, ya se había dado por vencido y tuve que ser duro con él para hacerlo reaccionar, después de todo tiene pendiente presentarme al Rey de su planeta y al decirme que eso no sería posible ya que uno de los dos sería eliminado yo le prometí que ganaría el torneo y los traería de vuelta a todos. A pesar de todo el chiquillo fue eliminado por Freezer y si no hubiera sido porque éramos del mismo equipo lo habría destruido. Pikoro y Gohan derrotaron a los últimos guerreros del Universo 6 por lo tanto fue eliminado.- Vegeta guardó silencio después de decir esto y Bulma entendió que al ver desaparecer al muchacho que había tomado como alumno, a pesar de negárselo a sí mismo, era algo que le había dolido. Puso su mano en la pierna de él, el Saiyajin sujeto su mano y entrelazo sus dedos. Respiro profundo para liberar el nudo en su garganta y siguió hablando. -No se exactamente que sentí al verlo desaparecer, pero creo que fue algo parecido a lo que hubiera podido sentir, si perdiera a Trunks o a mi hermano.- Apretó con más fuerza la mano de su mujer como si con eso se diera valor para seguir hablando. -Estaba furioso, decidí que acabaría con el resto de los guerreros lo más pronto posible y así obtener la esferas del dragón y salvar la vida del mocoso, pero las cosas nunca salen como quiero, otro guerrero de nombre Toppo, resultó ser el sucesor del Dios de la Destrucción del Universo 11, por lo tanto su poder se compara con el del Señor Bills.- Bulma se llevó su otra mano al pecho y exclamó. -¿Qué dices? ¿Permitieron que alguien con ese poder participara en el torneo?- Vegeta asomó una leve sonrisa, tal como él, su esposa siempre se quejaba de todo, algo que le gustaba y fastidiaba a partes iguales, le respondió. -Así como lo oyes, no había restricciones al momento de elegir a los contendientes, por lo tanto ese poder estaba permitido, sin embargo no solo hubo un cambio en su ki al liberar todo ese poder, también su mentalidad sufrió un cambio, le dió una paliza memorable al maldito Freezer, cosa que me dio mucho gusto, dejó bastante lastimado a No. 17 y se atrevió a interrumpir mi batalla con Jiren para que Kakarotto se quedara solo, obviamente le hice frente, reconocí su enorme poder y aún así le dejé en claro que jamás me rendiría ante él, pues tenía una promesa que cumplir a Kyabe, pero cometió un grave error, se atrevió a cuestionar mis motivaciones, insinuó que para adquirir ese gran poder era necesario dejar todo atrás, sentí una rabia inundar mi interior, se burló de mi promesa y menospreció mi orgullo Saiyajin, no podía permitírselo, así que con ustedes en mi pensamiento, mi promesa con el niño y todo lo que soy, detoné mi máximo poder y decidí eliminarlo con un ataque especial como el que use contra Majin Boo…- Se detuvo al sentir que Bulma apretó su mano con demasiada fuerza y sintió que ella comenzó a temblar. -¿Qué sucede?- Ella no contestó, sabía perfectamente de qué estaba hablando, esa técnica donde perdió la vida, un par de traicioneras lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos azules, pero se las limpió rápidamente, odiaba verse débil ante él. -No me sucede nada, no me hagas caso, por favor continúa.- Vegeta sabía que ese tema la incomodaba, pero era necesario decírselo. -Se que te duele recordar el pasado y escuchar que se repite, pero esta vez fue diferente, no fue solo para sacrificarme, también los tenía a ustedes tres presentes conmigo, pero ahora mi mente, mi corazón y mi alma estaban en paz, además mi poder actual no se compara al que poseía en aquella ocasión, mi plan funcionó, logré expulsar a Toppo fuera de la plataforma, pero a pesar de haber sobrevivido a esa detonación de mi poder, perdí casi toda mi energía, entre Kakarotto, No. 17 y yo tratamos de hacerle frente a Jiren el último Guerrero, sin embargo su poder es impresionante, como último recurso el androide utilizó una técnica similar a la mía para intentar vencer a Jiren, lo cual fue arriesgado, peligroso y desgraciadamente se sacrificó en vano, pues el odioso Jiren apenas y recibió un poco de daño y 17 despareció de la plataforma.- Vegeta hizo una leve pausa, donde dirigió la mirada a su mujer y le dijo. -Por cierto tenemos que hablar de un asunto especial con respecto a ese Androide, es algo importante.- Ella asintió sin objeciones, él siguió hablando. -Después de presenciar la desaparición de nuestro compañero que había decidido dar su vida por las nuestras, ataqué sin pensar a Jiren, Kakarotto poco podía ayudarme pues apenas y podía moverse desde la última golpiza que Jiren le proporcionó, luché hasta el final sin rendirme, pero sin resultados, estaba muy débil y Jiren intacto, hubo un momento donde me dio un golpe tan fuerte que quedé colgado, casi inconsciente, de un pedazo de la plataforma, que ya estaba prácticamente destruida, en ese momento no se que ocurrió pero…- Vegeta hizo una pausa para girar un poco más su cuerpo hacia Bulma y acarició su mano que aún seguía entrelazada a la suya, siguió hablando. -Juro que escuché tu voz Bulma, te escuché decir que no me rindiera.- Se quedó en silencio esperando su respuesta. Bulma sintió que su corazón se había detenido, entonces era cierto, no fue una alucinación, realmente fue capaz de sentir su desesperación y sin saber porqué, estando sola en su habitación, le gritó a la nada como si realmente él pudiera escucharla. -Vegeta yo...creí que lo había imaginado, pero entonces si pude escucharte, casi pude sentir tu dolor como si fuera mío, sentí la desesperación que te invadía, y si, grité como si te estuviera viendo frente a mí, pero ¿Cómo…?- Vegeta sentía que su corazón latía muy rápido, le respondió. -Parece ser que nuestra conexión es tan fuerte que somos capaces de comunicarnos a pesar de la distancia, gracias a que me pedías que siguiera adelante logré ponerme de pie una vez más, pero ya no pude hacerle frente, me lancé en un último ataque que no sirvió de nada, Jiren me dio un golpe en la cara que me lanzó fuera de la plataforma definitivamente, mientras caía no podía dejar de pensar en ti y en mi promesa rota, lloré como un idiota ante la impotencia de saberme derrotado, así que reuní la poca energía que me quedaba y se la brindé a Kakarotto para que él se hiciera cargo del resto.- Vegeta sin poder evitarlo dejó escapar una lágrima al recordar la sensación de fracaso, a pesar de estar acostumbrado a la derrota era algo que siempre lo lastimaba, Bulma ya no hizo nada por detener su propio llanto, se movió sentándose a horcajadas de su esposo y lo besó con todo el amor que sentía por él, Vegeta correspondió enseguida, ahí estaba, eso era todo lo que necesitaban sus demonios para dejarlo tranquilo, el puro y tierno amor de su maravillosa mujer, nunca antes se había sentido tan agradecido por tenerla a su lado. Poco a poco el beso fue perdiendo intensidad hasta que por fin se separaron, ella lo tomó de la mejillas, junto sus frentes y le dijo. -Oh Vegeta, siento mucho que hayas tenido que pasar por eso, pero no debes sentirte fracasado, eres un guerrero muy poderoso y un hombre increíble, tal vez Goku haya logrado derrotar a ese sujeto pero no lo habría hecho sin ti, esa última reserva de energía que le diste fue vital para que pudiera ponerse de pie y seguir luchando. -Vegeta cerró los ojos al escucharla y la abrazó con fuerza, se sentía más tranquilo ahora, siempre había odiado que Bulma confiara más en Kakarotto pero eso había quedado atrás, sentía la confianza y el amor de su esposa solo para él. Bulma se separó de él con lentitud, acarició su rostro con su mano y le pidió que continuara la historia, Vegeta respiró despacio tomó la mano que ella tenía en su rostro la besó y continuó su relato. -Caí eliminado en las gradas y me dieron una semilla del ermitaño para recuperarme, Kakarotto logró levantarse gracias a la energía que le di y volvió a combatir a Jiren, pero el odioso payaso Dios del Universo 11 no dejaba de hablar estupideces, subestimando el poder de los Saiyajin y tuve que callarlo, sin embargo la fuerza de Jiren es asombrosa por un momento todos creímos que Kakarotto estaba liquidado y tuve que gritarle para hacerlo reaccionar pues tenía mi promesa y nuestra supervivencia en sus manos, eso y los constantes desprecios de Jiren por fin lo hicieron desatar su poder y alcanzar el Ultra Instinto, si te soy sincero me asombró demasiado ser testigo de ese poder pero a la vez me sentí orgulloso por nuestra raza, ya que eso solo me daba la razón, todos los dioses de la destrucción se pusieron de pie ante ese poder, la batalla se niveló y hubo un momento en que Jiren desesperado por tener ante él a alguien tan poderoso como nunca antes había visto lanzó un ataque hacia las gradas, creo que en un último intento de demostrar que no había valor en pelear por alguien más, eso solo hizo enfurecer a Kakarotto y le dió su merecido, Jiren finalmente estaba vencido pero repentinamente el Ultra Instinto fue demasiado para la resistencia de Kakarotto y perdió de golpe todo su poder, Jiren al igual que todos nosotros estaba impactado pero tras la insistencia de su Dios, aprovechó ese momento para lanzarlo fuera de la plataforma, me pareció que no estaba de acuerdo con ese desenlace, pero entonces de la nada apareció el despreciable de Freezer y para la sorpresa de todos ahí lo salvó de ser eliminado…- Bulma lo interrumpió con un fuerte grito. -¿Queeeeeeeé?- Vegeta cerró los ojos con expresión de irritación, sabía que al igual que él esa situación le causaría incredulidad, pero sus oídos seguían sin acostumbrarse a los potentes gritos de su mujer. -No puedo creer lo que dices, Freezer ayudando a Goku, es algo que me cuesta mucho creer, ni siquiera lo imagino.- Vegeta frunció más el ceño y contestó. -Así como lo oyes mujer y eso no es todo el Androide también apareció de la nada, parece ser que sobrevivió a su propia técnica y ambos le hicieron frente a Jiren, finalmente Kakarotto se levantó sacando fuerzas de no se donde y peleando juntos él y Freezer, aún no puedo creer algo así, después de todo lo que pasamos, pensar en esos dos combatiendo lado a lado me enferma, pero lograron sacar a Jiren de la plataforma dejando atrás a quien menos pensamos que ganaría el torneo de la fuerza…. No. 17- Dijeron ambos a la vez. Bulma que seguía sentada sobre él, acarició el pecho del Saiyajin en un intento de alejar esa molestia que sintió al recordar tan increíble escena, ella apenas podía imaginarlo, sintió sus manos acariciar sus piernas en señal de que la molestia se había ido, de pronto se dió cuenta de algo y le preguntó. -Entonces sí No. 17 fue el ganador, ¿Cuál fue su deseo?- Vegeta sonrió ante las preguntas de Bulma y respondió. -Así es, el Androide ganó y en un momento del torneo mencionó que si ganaba pediría un crucero para llevar a su familia de vacaciones.- Bulma se quedó perpleja y dijo. -Estas bromeando, no puede ser que haya pedido algo como eso.- Vegeta cerró los ojos y dejó salir una pequeña risa, respondió. -En realidad, por un momento ese Androide tuvo en sus manos el poder más grande que existe y pensar que pudiera pedir algo tan banal sonaba absurdo y egoísta, pero su deseo finalmente fue que todos los universos volvieran a la normalidad, todos quedaron estupefactos, yo me sentí complacido y desde luego más tranquilo, ya que el universo del mocoso estaba a salvo.- Bulma respiró aliviada, estaba sorprendida pero al igual que Vegeta se mostró satisfecha y en ese momento se dió cuenta del asunto pendiente que su esposo traía con No. 17, sonrió con ternura y orgullo, le acarició el rostro y lo besó con intensidad, al separarse le dijo. -Vegeta, de verdad cada vez me sorprendes más, sino me equivoco, lo que quieres hablar conmigo sobre 17, ¿Tendrá que ver acaso con su "deseo banal y egoísta"?- Vegeta enrojeció de inmediato y giró el rostro para evitar su mirada, a pesar de que era algo que ya había resuelto hablar con ella, se sintió muy avergonzado, Bulma lo tomó de la barbilla y giró su rostro despacio y volvió a darle otro apasionado beso que Vegeta no pudo resistir, la estrechó fuerte contra su cuerpo mientras acariciaba su espalda y ella hundía sus manos en su cabello negro, él abandonó su boca para besar su cuello, Bulma comenzó un lento pero firme movimiento de caderas que enloqueció a su marido, él le mordió el hombro que llevaba descubierto y presionó su trasero para que sintiera su dureza en señal de que estaba listo para otro encuentro, sujetó los bordes de su blusa y la alzó para deshacerse de ella, Bulma no llevaba nada más debajo lo cual facilitó a Vegeta devorar sus pechos sin más demora, ella por su parte tiró despacio de su cabello para detener por un momento su exquisita actividad, se levantó para retirarse ella misma sus shorts y él aprovechó para quitarse los suyos propios ella volvió a colocarse encima y sin más juegos previos él la penetró de un solo movimiento, ambos gimieron alto al sentirse unidos y se abrazaron fuerte, Bulma siguió el movimiento de caderas de Vegeta, lo besó con intensidad, él la sujetó fuerte de las piernas y se levantó sin salir de ella, para poder cambiar de posición, así de pie siguió embistiendo con fuerza, ella se aferró a su cuello, el placer era tanto que las piernas de Vegeta temblaron por lo cual despacio salió de ella, la bajó de su cuerpo y la giró, se sentó de nuevo en el sillón la tomó de las caderas y la sentó sobre él penetrandola de nuevo, Bulma liberó un fuerte gemido a la vez que tomaba el control de los movimientos apoyándose de las piernas de su esposo, Vegeta sentía que su respiración cada vez era más pesada y sintiendo que su orgasmo estaba cerca llevó una de sus manos al sexo de su mujer para ayudarla a llegar juntos al clímax, al sentirlo ambos gritaron el nombre del otro, Bulma se recargo en el pecho de su marido mientras ambos intentaban tranquilizar sus respiraciones, giró levemente su rostro y juntó sus labios con los de su amado Saiyajin, después de unos minutos Bulma rompió el beso, acarició los brazos que la rodeaban y habló despacio. -Dime Vegeta, quieres que yo le entregue su premio al ganador del torneo o prefieres hacerlo tú personalmente.- El príncipe resopló con fastidio ante la burla de su mujer y le dió un leve apretón a su cadera a la vez que le daba un mordisco en la oreja y con un gruñido ronco le respondió. -Como te gusta provocarme maldita sea, es que acaso quieres que te castigue por tu insolencia.- Ella río y contestó. -Me encantaría recibir ese castigo pero tendrá que ser más tarde mi príncipe, mis padres ya no deben de tardar en volver a la corporación y aún debemos ir por Trunks a la isla de No. 17, quiero tener a toda mi familia junta esta noche, además debo de afinar los últimos detalles de la fiesta de mañana.- Vegeta la interrumpió. -¿De qué estás hablando?- Bulma se incorporó y acarició el rostro de su amado y respondió. -Ya sabes que me encantan las fiestas y tenemos mucho que celebrar. ¿Te parece poco motivo la llegada de nuestra hermosa niña? Y por supuesto la Victoria del Universo 7.- Ella se levantó y así desnuda se dirigió hacia las escaleras. -Vegeta rodó los ojos ante la necesidad constante de su esposa por las fiestas, pero se deleitó al contemplar su cuerpo desnudo caminando con sensualidad invitándolo a seguirla, se levantó despacio y estiró su cuerpo, se sentía renovado y porque no aceptarlo se sentía feliz, tenía lo que más quería junto a él y ninguna estúpida fiesta arruinaría su paz mental, siguió los pasos de su mujer sin percatarse de la sonrisa que llevaba en el rostro y suspirando pensó. -Todo está bien.-


End file.
